There are various conventional production methods of a transfer molded product in which molding and transfer printing are carried out at the same time. A production method of a two-sided transfer molded product having a hole-forming mechanism for a film is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.62-227613.
According to this production method of a two-sided transfer molded product, by a hole-forming mechanism provided at a stationary mold side, holes are formed in a film supply provided at a stationary mold side and a transfer film sent out by positioning. Resin is injected through this hole, and it is possible to easily obtain a transfer molded product whose two sides of various shapes are subjected to transfer printing.
According to such a conventional production method of a two-sided transfer molded product, however, there is a problem that it is necessary to form a hole in a film, cut scraps generated during the hole-forming operation remains in a cavity of a mold, the cut scraps enter a transparent molded product, the cut scraps attach to the mold and striking pocks are formed on a surface of the molded product, and yield of the molded product is deteriorated.